Family Secrets
by iluvparker
Summary: Someone from Booth's family has come for a surprise visit. Will it cause him great pain or joy?
1. Chapter 1

I was just sitting there. I couldn't move. Hell I could hardly breathe. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and disappear to a far away land at the same time. I needed to walk and clear my head and I needed to sleep it off. I couldn't release the phone but I wanted so badly to throw it at the brick wall as hard as I possibly could. I wanted a hug from a friend but I also wanted everyone in the world to just evaporate. All I could think about was that I am not cut out for this. How did I get involved in something so much bigger than myself? I had no choice.

Special Agent Seeley Booth was sitting in his apartment after a long days work. He was relaxing with a beer in hand and the game on his plasma TV (a gift of course from his loving partner). He had been looking forward to this singular moment all day. The moment when all the troubles of the world just seemed to disappear and fade away.

He had finally achieved it and now he could finish his beer and the game in peace and then sleep for the rest of the night. But then he thought about this, and surely tomorrow was going to bring the same problems and the same horrible things that he wished had never even come into existence in this world. He had no idea.

Just like her partner Dr. Temperance Brennan was finally home for the night. She sat down but instead of a beer she held a warm glass of tea and a book. She of course did not own a television so she planned on finishing her book and then going to bed. She was completely relaxed and at peace. Today had been a hard day for both her and her partner. They had worked on the worst case that they have seen together in the history of their partnership. It was nowhere near being finished both because tomorrow she would have to examine the bodies and he would have to tell the family.

She told herself not to think about any of that though and that it would all be dealt with tomorrow. All she wanted was to put of all the bad stuff for tonight and just deal with it all the next day. But what if there were more problems to be added the next day and quite possibly a few days after that? What was to happen in the morning light?

No one could have known.

_A/N: Sorry this might be a little confusing and weird for a beginning but I will add more very soon and if you hang in there I'm sure you'll end up liking it. thx_


	2. Chapter 2

After the most restless night of my life I picked myself up and walked down to the bus stop. A few minutes later I was at the airport checking in my luggage and trying to control myself. What I was about to do today might just be the hardest thing I have ever faced in my life and I wasn't in the slightest bit prepared for it. But I had to, yesterday mornings paper and last nights phone call made it absolutely inevitable and completely unavoidable.

I boarded my plane and sat by the window. I don't get motion sickness and yet I wanted to vomit. I don't know how many times I had to tell myself to calm down, but it doesn't really matter because it never worked anyways. If I wasn't so scared I would have felt sorry for the poor fellow next to me.

Seeley Booth showed up for another day at the office as usual. He would have to break a mother's heart later and thought that he should at least finish some paper work first. He was soon sidetracked however and just started goofing off and tossing his poker chip up and down. An hour past of him doing nothing essentially when Charlie walked in to tell him that he had a visitor.

It was just Sweets coming to tell him that he finished profiling and that their session was moved to eight o'clock on Wednesday. After he left Booth tried to do a little more paper work, again he was distracted, but this time it was for another reason.

His partner had come by to go with him to tell the family. He just so happened to notice that she was wearing a low cut purple shirt today and couldn't help but stare.

"Booth, are you ready to go?"

He snapped out of it, grabbed his suit jacket, and they were off.

Meanwhile I was sitting on a park bench. I wasn't quite sure where to go or what to do, but I did know who I needed to see and what I needed to confirm. The problem was finding the person. I knew where they worked or at least where they had worked before. I wasn't even sure if they were still there, let alone this city. I was now regretting ever coming here, my mission was pointless. Yet I had the urge to go on. I think this is going to cause me to lose my mind.

I sat thinking for an hour over what to do. I still wasn't sure, but I was going to go there anyways because I needed to see for my own eyes and then maybe I would find the person.

I got on my second bus of the day and it took me where I needed to go. I almost didn't get off, but somehow I forced my self to.

I walked calmly into the J. Edgar Hoover building.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth dropped off his lovely partner at the lab. All he wanted to do now was sit in his office and try to forget about the horrible thing he had just done. He walked in and took off his jacket. He sat down and got comfortable and then Charlie came in.

"Boss, there's a girl out here saying that she needs in here. She said something about a dead guy."

"Well send her in you idiot!"

He walked away grumbling and a second later a young girl was standing in Booth's doorway.

"Seeley," I whispered out of shock. Then I blew up. "SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"

"Tori?"

"Don't use that stupid little nickname to charm me Seeley! Do you know what I've been through? I'm pretty sure that there is nothing you could say to help yourself right now."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was planning on visiting your grave, but now I'm gonna dig you one!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were dead! I go away for a few years and I have to come back to more shit. What is wrong with you?" tears were in my eyes and I could barely comprehend what was happening.

"What is wrong with you?" he wasn't being mean, but sincere. I could see it in his eyes. "What are you talking about? I'm not dead and why would you even think that?"

"I read your obituary in the morning paper when I got back to Philly this morning. Do you know what its like to read in the newspaper that the person you love the most is dead?" I walked over and pushed shit off his desk. I didn't know why I did it but I was just so angry. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Victoria! Please calm down. Will you please explain to me what is happening? Why are you here?"

"Why don't you explain first Seeley? Because I think I am a little more confused then you are right now! And don't try to calm me down; you should know that that shit doesn't work on me."

"Well what is there to explain? I don't understand why you are here."

"I thought you were dead! Why aren't you?"

"The FBI faked my death to catch a criminal. Why is my obituary in the paper in Philly?"

"I don't know. You're like a freakin' super hero to them or something!"

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Military school?"

"Wait so you faked your death? Why wasn't I informed?"

"I don't know. I guess when I made the list of people to tell I forgot to put your name on there. I assumed dad would tell you."

"So you were depending on our father, the drunkard, to tell me this vastly important information? God you are dumb!"

"I thought you were in contact with him."

"Further proof of your idiocy."

"So you don't remain in contact with him at all? Tori that's the whole reason I let you go! You promised you would stay in contact with him!"

"Well obviously I lied. If it matters he called me last night."

"Yes it does matter. So what did he say?"

"It was hard to make out some of it. He's gotten a lot worse." I broke down completely at this point. I had to lean on his desk to keep from falling down. He came over and hugged me close.

It was the first time in five years that I had hugged my big brother.


	4. Chapter 4

I have no idea how long we stood there. Eventually he kissed the top of my head and pulled back. I could tell he was trying to look into my eyes and I let him. My brother had always been good at reading people and I knew he would understand.

"Look at you, Tori," he had genuine tears in his eyes. "You're all grown up. The last time I saw you, you could barely reach my shoulder."

"A lot can happen in five years Seeley."

"I've missed a lot haven't I?"

"You have no idea."

"Have you at least been keeping out of trouble?"

"Nope."

"Did you even try?"

"In the beginning perhaps, but its hard to remember."

"Still a smart ass I see."

"Hey, I'm still mad at you! Therefore you have no right to call me an ass."

His phone rang, "It's my partner, I have to take it."

I moved around his desk and took a look around. He obviously was very good at what he did for them to give him all these accommodations. He had pictures and trophy on the walls and shelves. Not very many books that I could see, but my brother had never been the intelligent one of the group.

He hung up and turned to me, "Look I have to go and talk to my partner. I'll drop you off at my apartment."

"Can't I just call Jared to come and get me?"

"That's a bad idea."

"Why? He still lives in the city right?"

"Yeah, but he started drinking again." There was a look of almost pain on his face when he said this.

"Dammit! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"What is wrong with this family? Are the Booths cursed or something?"

"I don't know."

"Well I don't really want to go to your apartment alone right now. I would probably end up breaking something. Can't I just come with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I'll be a good girl and quiet and all that jazz."

"Because then I would have to introduce you to everyone and it would be awkward."

"I'll stay in the car."

"Not in a parking garage you won't."

"So your options are taking me with you and have an awkward moment or stay here. What will it be?"

"Well…fine you can come, but be quiet and don't say anything inappropriate."

We walked down to his black SUV and started our way to wherever his partner was. I knew who she was, but I didn't know exactly what to expect.

"So what does your partner know about me?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Wait, so does she know I even exist?"

"Not exactly."

"You have got to be kidding me! You didn't tell her that you had a little sister?"

"Well would you? I mean that I didn't know how to explain it." Nice recovery there with the last sentence.

"It's not that hard. You didn't have to explain the circumstances, all you had to say was that you had a little sister."

"You don't know Bones though."

"Wow I feel really loved right now. Thanks Seeley for not viewing me as important."

"I never said that! You should know that you are important to me."

"Really? For the last five years I have gotten a total of like ten letters from you and every time it was just you telling me to keep my nose clean."

"I've been busy."

"So busy that you can't write to your little sister? What happened to your motto?"

"Look, its just complicated ok. I don't really want to get into it right now."

Right then we pulled into the parking garage and I decided to let it go. For now that is.

_A/N: This is kind of a longer chapter and I know that it is mainly filler stuff, but I thought it was an important bridge. Next chapter is when they meet Bones I promise._

_Reviews and PMs are great and I really like to know what you guys think. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

We walked in this huge building. I mean huge! There was a raised platform in the middle of this almost dome like room and there were people running around on top of it. There were several rooms around it and we started towards one.

Someone yelled from behind us, "Booth!" We both turned and I almost saluted out of instinct. Military school had done me some good perhaps.

"Cam, hey," my brother sounded almost awkward I want to say.

"Are you looking for Dr. Brennan?"

"Yeah she called and told me to come over here right away."

"Yes well we found the murder weapon. She should be in her office."

"Ok thanks."

"Wait, who is this?" she indicated me.

"Oh that's just Tori."

"Any particular reason that a teenage girl is following you around? Not that she is a threat or anything, but you are working a very high profile case right now."

"We're just hanging out for awhile."

"You're hanging out with a teenager?"

"Look I'll explain later." With that he walked away and I followed suit because I was not about to get lost in this place.

We halted in front of an office with the name plate 'Dr. Temperance Brennan' and Seeley turned to me, "Just keep it quiet in here like you did with Cam and it'll be over before you know it."

"I got it." He gave me a stern look and then walked into the office.

"Bones."

"Hey Booth. Ok I used Angela's new program and we found the murder weapon. It was a butcher's knife. Are you thinking what I am?"

"One of the victims had a brother that was a butcher. Well let's go get him."

"Wait, Booth, who is this?"

"This is Tori."

"Well I don't think she can really come with us to arrest a guy."

"Good point. Can she stay here?"

"Seeley, I don't even know any of these people." He can't just pawn me off on unsuspecting strangers.

"Well you can get to know them."

"I'm sure Angela wouldn't mind her staying in her office for awhile."

"What was I just volunteered for?" A lovely brunette was standing in the doorway, she looked pretty cool.

"We need to go so can you watch her?"

"Sure."

"I'm not five, I don't need to be watched." He was already walking away. "Then again I don't really have a choice."

Angela turned to me and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Angela."

I took it, "Tori."

"So why are you with Booth exactly? You are way too young to be a girlfriend."

"Gross. I don't know if I should say anything, but I'm his little sister." She took my hand and pulled me towards another office.

Meanwhile Booth and Bones drove off and caught themselves another bad guy. Getting back into the SUV a conversation was started up as usual.

"Tori seems nice, she was awfully quiet though. Who is she?'

"Look, Bones, the situation with Tori is complicated. I really should have made her go to the apartment."

"That doesn't really answer my question you know?"

"Yeah I know. Will you not be mad or shocked or anything if I tell you who she is?"

"That depends on who she is." He looked at her with that Booth look for when he needed her cooperation. "Ok I won't."

"Victoria is my little sister. About five years ago she went to Military school and ever since I guess I just haven't mentioned her."

"So over the last couple years you just forgot you had a sister and neglected to tell your partner, whom you are supposed to trust with your life, that you had a little sister?"

"No it's not like that at all. I never forgot about Tori and I didn't tell you because I didn't know how."

"How hard is it to say I have a little sister in Military school?" Anger was slowly rising in her. She couldn't believe that Booth had kept something this big from her.

"It's just that my family is a little complicated and I don't like to talk about it."

"You didn't have to explain your whole family, Booth, just the fact that you had another sibling! What else are you hiding?"

"Nothing, I swear! Please don't be mad."

"How could I not be mad after you kept something like that from me for so long? How can I trust you?"

_A/N: I thought that I should leave it there for you guys for now. Aren't I nice?_

_I love all of your reviews and more would be helpful._


	6. Chapter 6

_For the purposes of my story Hodgins and Angela are together. Plus I was always a Hodgela shipper so it just make sense._

I sat down in Angela's office and she sat down across from me. She stared for a moment and then gasped.

"I should have recognized your eyes."

"It's the Booth family trademark. Or at least the combination of them and the charm smile." I flashed her one to prove my point.

"Wow, it's like identical. This is freaky."

"So I take it that Seeley didn't tell anyone he had a sister. I wonder if Jared did."

"That's a bad road to be going down sweetie."

"Yeah, Seeley told me that he started drinking again."

"Yeah, so why do you think Booth has never mentioned you?"

"Uh…"

"Oh sorry. That's probably a personal question. I mean you barely know me after all."

"No it's fine. I'm just not exactly sure how to respond. I mean I would have thought that he would have at least mentioned my existence. I know he was a little disappointed and all, but that's a little extreme."

"Yeah. So are things not good between you and your brothers?"

"Things were great between Seeley and me before, but Jared and I never really clicked like Seeley and i. perhaps he was jealous or something. I don't really know, but it wasn't bad between us or anything."

"So why did you go to Military school?"

"I did some bad stuff and I guess it scared my dad. Or perhaps he just didn't want to take care of me anymore. The boys were with Pops by that time."

"What's up with your family? I think Booth refuses to talk about it."

"Yeah I don't really blame him."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. You're just curious is all. I would be too I guess."

"I guess I didn't know as much about Booth as I thought I did."

"My brother has always been kind of private like that. We weren't exactly one of those families that are all open and honest with their problems."

"That's sad."

"I turned out ok. Actually that's pretty debatable, especially at the moment."

"So I guess you're pretty angry at your brother then?"

"Yeah, when I went to his office I was threatening to kill him, but at the time I thought he was dead."

"You thought that his death was for real?"

"Well his obituary was in the paper back in Philly. So it's not like I was the only one."

"Wow, so how long have you been in town?"

"I just got in this morning."

"How old are you by the way?"

"I'm sixteen."

"And you just decided to get on a plane and fly to Washington? By yourself?"

"Well it's not like I had an adult there to look after me."

"So did you just decide to leave Military school?"

"No, that is not a place you can just leave. My grandpa and dad sort of worked together and decided that it was time for me to leave. I don't know exactly what happened but I got a call from Pops saying that I could leave and the school confirmed it."

"Wow, this is confusing."

"You have no idea."

_A/N: Sorry that this is just another filler chapter, but I think that some things can be gained from it. Plus I think that an important bond is starting to form between Tori and Ange._

_I used to think it annoying when people begged for reviews, but now I get it. So if you would review or PM me that would be great because I really like your opinions and I need help to continue. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

When Booth and Bones got back to the Jeffersonian she got out of the vehicle without a word. He tried to get her attention. He needed to explain, needed her to understand, why he did what he did. She wouldn't have it, but rather kept marching with tears in her eyes.

I saw them come in and I could tell right away. Dr. Brennan was pissed. I made an executive decision to not approach either her or my brother at this time, but I stayed with Angela. She was taking me to go meet Hodgins.

Bones stormed into her office and he followed. She turned to him and he was so shocked by the look of anger on her face that he couldn't say anything. Then he saw the tears and his immediate reaction was to reach out and touch her arm. She pulled it away quickly and took a step back.

"Temperance," it was barely audible.

"How could you?" that was definitely audible.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"My family is really complicated. I just don't like to talk about it."

"You didn't have to tell me everything! Just that she existed would have sufficed. Imagine how she must feel Booth! She is probably really upset right now because you didn't think her important enough to mention to your friends."

"I know she does and I feel really bad."

"I didn't think that we had any secrets!"

"I know, but…"

"No buts. You should have told me. Bottom line."

"I know that Bones and I am willing to do whatever it takes to win back your trust. Anything you ask of me."

"I want you to explain the situation to me, but first I want you to sincerely apologize to your sister. You don't have to do it right now, but that's what you have to do."

"Situation? What do you mean by that exactly?"

"I want you to explain your family to me and why you did what you did. I want to understand this in order to not be mad at you."

I was in an office full of bugs essentially. Hodgins happened to be an entomologist and therefore he had a lot of bugs, and slime.

"Hodgins!" Angela yelled when she entered.

"Yeah," responded a scraggily man from the far corner. He had curly hair and blue eyes. He was short too.

"Tori, this is Hodgins. Hodgins, this is Tori, Booth's little sister." She gave him a look as though she knew what he was thinking, but didn't want him to say it.

"Hi Hodgins, nice to meet you," I held out my hand and he hesitated, still looking at me, and then he took it.

"No the pleasure is all mine."

"That's a little creepy. So what's with the bugs? What exactly do you do here?"

"Well I'm the bugs, slime, and particulates guy really."

"So they do have forensics here too right? Because if this place is all about bugs…"

"No they do that too, I'm the only entomologist though. It's like the best job ever."

"I think forensic anthropology is the best job ever personally. But bugs are pretty cool."

"They're fascinating. Are you sure that you are Booth's sister?"

"Not completely. We're pretty much opposites."

"You are my new friend."

"Ok."

_A/N: I really like this chapter because I think it's just important. I don't know really, but I would like to dedicate it to patipatiti. Her reviews are really helpful and I really appreciate them and I hope they continue!_


	8. Chapter 8

Seeley decided that it was time to go home for the day. We swung by a Chinese place and got some takeout and then we went to his apartment.

We sat in front of the TV and ate our dinner in silence. I wanted to ask what his partner had said, but I refrained. What if something had happened to ruin their friendship and it was my fault? What if he had told her what I did though? I had just met the woman very briefly today and I didn't want him to tell her everything. That's not the best way to start out with a person.

"Answer this for me would you," it was Seeley that had broken the silence, which I did not suspect.

"Sure."

"Why did you get out? Or rather how?"

"Pops wrote to me and said that him and dad had discussed it and they thought that it was time for me to leave and be put back in society again. I don't know why they decided that or even why they were talking again for that matter."

"So you didn't just walk out then?"

"No, obviously you've never seen this place."

"And earlier you said that dad called you. What did he say?"

"We are so not there yet Seeley Booth."

"Sorry. So did you have fun with Angela?"

"Yeah we got along pretty well and she said that I can come back tomorrow. If you'll let me that is."

"Do I really get a say over what you can and can't do?"

"No, that's just what she said. I'm going back no matter what you say."

"This feels just like old times again, only this time I'm in dad and Pops' shoes."

"Don't say that. Please, Seeley, don't go there."

"Well I'm sorry, but this morning you barged into my office and threatened to kill me! It just makes me think that maybe Military school didn't do you any good and that you are going to slip back into your old ways."

"I've changed Seeley."

"Prove it."

_A/N: Just a short little angsty one. I don't know why but I feel like writing something a little angry like right now. Hope you still like it though!_


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to sleep so badly. I was lying in bed willing myself to just fall asleep. I kept thinking instead, about my brother, my dad, Jared, and just myself in general. I knew, even back then, that I had disappointed my brother.

He was the only family that I was really close to and I screwed up. He hates me and it's all my fault. Because of a few little (actually they were sort of big) mistakes our whole relationship was ruined. I feel really bad now and I'm pretty sure that I will never sleep again.

It was time I got up and made this right. But wait, he's the one who neglected to mention me, he's the one who didn't tell me about faking his death, he's the one who hasn't wrote to me in two years, and he's the one that needs to apologize and make things right. I doubt that will happen soon though, which means I will not be sleeping soon. Why is it that the sixteen year-old from Military school is more likely than the grown man with the perfect record to apologize?

Then I remembered when I was little how he used to help me with everything. He was my parents essentially because no one else would take care of me. Seeley was always there for me and he knew exactly what I needed. So how come he doesn't now? Where did my big brother go and what happened to him between then and now? Why is this so difficult for us? I want my brother back.

I started to cry. I hate my life and where it has lead. My family is a total mess, both Jared and my father are drunks, my grandpa is in a care home, my mother is gone, and my brother hates me. Those are the makings for the perfect Christmas get together right there, let me tell you. I don't know what to do with myself. Everyone wishes me gone and that I had never existed in this world. Right now I agree.

I'm only sixteen. Why do I have to deal with all this by myself?

Seeley Booth could not sleep. His little sister was right next door and she hated his guts. Right now she was probably plotting out the perfect way to kill him.

He knew that he needed to apologize. Not only to please Bones and win back her trust, but also because she was his little sister. He had practically raised her and he knew how desperately she looked up to him. He just wasn't sure what to say and how to explain himself. Where do you begin?

Brennan was sitting up in her apartment. She had attempted to write more of her book, but only got a few sentences out before she started thinking.

What was up with Booth's family that was so bad? Why is Tori here now? What did Tori do? Why is he so secretive? What actually happened with Booth's father? And where is his mother in all of this? Do I want the answers to these questions?

_A/N: Brennan might not want answers but I'm sure that all of you do. They will be answered soon I promise._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Ok it has been pointed out that my story is a little bit of a stretch and to be honest I have to agree. Booth is 35 and he has a 16 year-old sister. There is an age difference of 19 which is not all that uncommon, but still hard to believe. I think that in the story I will have to do a lot of explaining to make this work out, but in the end I believe it will. Please don't be put off by this because I promise I will fix it up and put a nice little bow on it._

_It was also pointed out that it is unrealistic that Booth would not take responsibility for his youngest sibling as he did with Jared. This will be explained._

_Also to comment on my writing style. Yes I do switch view points very often and without indication. I'm sorry if this bothers you, but that is how I like to write and I think it helps the readers to pay better attention to get the whole thing. If this continues to be a problem for any or all of you please let me know and I will fix it, but for now I will leave it as is and hope that you continue reading._

We arrived at the Jeffersonian at about nine o'clock the next day. This was after buying a lot of coffee of course. Apparently both of us had had a rough night.

We entered at the same time as Dr. Brennan and when Seeley said good morning she did not look at him but simply replied with another good morning. She was still pissed apparently. Then something unexpected happened. She turned to me and said, "Good morning, Tori."

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan."

"You can call me Tempe, sweetheart."

"Ok."

"So how was your night?"

"Good. You?"

"Same as usual. Have any plans for today?"

"I was just going to hang out with Angela. My brother said that you guys had some important paper work that you had to do."

"Yeah, but maybe you would like to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure thing."

"I'm looking forward to it." Then she and Seeley went to her office and Angela ran over to me.

"What's wrong? You look confused," Angela was good at reading people apparently. That might get me someday and I'll have to be on the lookout.

"No it's just that she was really nice to me. I'm not used to that."

"Well get used to it, because I am going to give you the star treatment."

"What exactly does that entail?"

"Basically, being Hodgins fiancé and all, I'm going to get you anything you want. That means fancy restaurants and clothes and everything."

"You don't have to do all that just because you feel sorry for me. And I'm kind of a small town girl anyways."

"I don't feel sorry for you. This is all because you are Booth's sister."

"You want dirt on my big brother?"

"Desperately."

"All you had to do was ask."

She put her arm around my shoulders and we walked to her office.

Back in Dr. Brennan's office there was almost complete silence. This of course was eating Booth alive. He couldn't focus and he desperately wanted to say something.

"So Bones…"

"We need to finish this Booth, no time for talking."

"But we usually talk while we do paper work and we always finish."

"Yes at midnight. I would like to finish this today so that I can go home at a reasonable hour tonight."

"Well then can we play some music or something?"

"I can't focus with music playing."

"Well I can't focus without it."

"To bad."

"Look, Bones, I agreed to your terms and I will do all that soon enough. So there is no reason for you to be mad at me."

"Booth it's just a little for me to accept what you did to your sister. Of all the people in the world you would be the last person I would have thought of to do that."

"Do you want to know why I did what I did Bones?"

"Yes I do."

"Alright, well I didn't help my sister because I was afraid of my dad! That's right, I, Seeley Booth, am a coward!"

"You're not a coward Booth."

"Yes I am. I couldn't stand up to my old man and my little sister suffered the consequences! It's my fault what has happened."

"Why didn't you tell me about her though?"

"I don't know, I just thought that if nobody knew then the whole thing would somehow go away. My dad just scared me into not telling or something."

"Why does your dad scare you so much, Booth?"

"I don't want to get into that right now, Bones. Let's just try to do some paper work." He sat back down on her couch and she turned some music on.

_Another A/N: So that answers the question of why he did it. But I think it raises a few more questions. You will all know soon enough I promise._

_Please continue with the reviews and if you have any suggestions you can PM or email me._


	11. Chapter 11

It was lunchtime and to be perfectly honest I was nervous. Why did Tempe invite me to lunch? What did she want? What did she know? Why am I so paranoid? That last question is completely unnecessary, but sadly true.

The three of us were in Seeley's SUV and we were headed to some diner. Apparently they went there a lot and they had excellent pie, so I was sold. I highly suspect that the love of pie is genetic.

We arrived and found parking. Apparently they went there so much that they had a regular table and so we sat there. A quick look at the menu and we all knew what we wanted and we ordered. There was the usual small talk while waiting for our food and then when it got there that was reduced significantly. The burger I ordered was awesome and the fries supreme. Then Seeley made me get a piece of the apple pie even though I was stuffed and told him I could just have it some other time and that's when the real conversation started.

"So why were you in Military school?" asked Tempe, blunt and to the point. I like her more and more.

"Bones, that's a personal question."

"No it's fine. Well when I was ten I started hanging around some older kids and we did some stuff. Little stuff like vandalizing houses and graffiti on trains, the usual teenager stuff."

"Victoria, you guys burnt down a house and stole cars! You tied up the little neighbor boy and told him you were going to cut him into pieces."

"We never actually did that."

"You had sex and did drugs! You weren't allowed back into the community center because you went in there and got high and blew up a toilet! Jared refused to be in the same room as you because you told him you owned a gun!"

"Yeah, I was gonna leave that out, but thanks for pointing it out," I was crying. When I was younger I promised myself that I would never cry in public and so far that had been going pretty good. I was afraid to look up and see the horror in Tempe's eyes. I was surprised, then, when she reached across the table and took my hand.

I could tell she was glaring at Seeley when she said this, "Booth, maybe you should go."

"Wait, I'm sorry. I just-"

"Go and I'll meet you back at the Jeffersonian."

"Bones, she's my sister. Just let me-"

"No, just go. You don't need to make a scene here."

"I'm sorry, I really am," he whispered this and left.

There was a pause while she waited for him to be gone, "Are you done with your food?"

"Yeah, I'm finished."

"Ok then, I'll pay and then we can go." We walked up to the front counter, she paid, and we left.

Tears were still falling down my face steadily. She took my hand and guided me around the block. We just walked around with no destination and with no talking.

I think I owe her for being so kind so I said, "I've done some bad things in my past. I'm not proud of it, but I have changed."

"I believe you."

"My brother doesn't. I don't blame him. It's kind of a trend with my family to say you've changed, but then you really haven't."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You really shouldn't be mad at him about this."

"Why not? Clearly he has upset you."

"Lately that is all I ever am. But really it isn't his fault. He grew up in a screwed up family and he is just used to disappointment. You see when I was about nine and Seeley was an adult by that time our mother killed herself. She couldn't deal with my drunken ass father, Seeley leaving for the Rangers, and Jared being a disrespectful ass all at once. Seeley and Jared had been living with Pops for quite some time by then because my dad had abused them. He was hitting her too."

"Why weren't you with Pops? Weren't you abused too?"

"Yes I was, but they wouldn't let Pops take me and he didn't want the cops involved. I tried to leave, but that ended badly."

"Why weren't the cops involved? You could have called them."

"I grew up in an abusive home. I thought that shit was normal. Plus my dad was Pops' only kid so he didn't want to cause him trouble."

"Sorry."

"No it's fine. So then after my mother was dead I went a little crazy and started doing all that stuff. Seeley didn't know about most of it until after the fact. Jared knew more because we were closer in age and he knew some of the people I hung out with because they were only a few years younger then him. They were total freaks by the way. They killed cats and stuff like that. I can honestly say that I have never killed anything, except once I ran over a squirrel while driving a stolen car, but that was a total accident I swear. Then I was too much for my dad to handle alone, but he still didn't want Pops to have me so he sent me to Military school."

"That's awful. I'm sorry."

"It's over with now, I think. I don't really know for sure though because night before last my dad called me."

She turned and gave me a hug.

_A/N: What's going to happen with Booth and Bones now? Will she take Tori's advice? Are you all dying to know?_


	12. Chapter 12

Brennan walked calmly into her office. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do yet. She could be mad at Booth and kick his ass or forgive him as Tori had suggested. Tough choice.

Booth was sitting on her couch with his head in his hands. It was obvious he was in deep thought and that he felt bad. She went and sat next to him and put her hand on his back. Tori was right.

There were tears on the grown man's face. He wasn't sobbing, but crying silently. She had never seen him this torn up before. What was she to say to her partner? The man she loved was upset and she had no idea how to react.

"I screwed up, Temperance. I shouldn't have said those things."

"Its okay, Booth. She's not mad at you and neither am I."

"I was just angry. She was talking about it as though it were nothing, as if none of it mattered. That little girl broke my heart when I found out what she had done and I don't think she even realizes that."

"Seeley look at me," it was difficult to look into his eyes with all the tears he had shed still falling down his cheeks. "She knows and she is sorry. Victoria does not take this lightly and she wishes she could take it all back. She wants to make this all better."

"So do I, but how?"

"You just need to talk to her. She said that you guys were really close as kids and she wants that back. Can't you see how badly she wants you to help her?"

"No I can't. She won't talk to me about anything."

"That's because she thinks that you don't want to talk to her. She thinks that you hate her for all the things she did."

"I don't hate her. I just wish she hadn't done that stuff."

"She was upset."

"I realize that, but she could have just talked to me about it. I know that she had it the worst, finding the body and all, but we were there for her. At least I was."

"She can't help it Booth. She was raised in such an environment that she just bottled everything and let it out through physical means."

"Since when do you know psychology, Bones?"

"I don't, but I think Sweets said that once. Now will you go apologize to your sister?"

"Yes," he got up and wiped the tears from his face. "Did you call me Seeley earlier?" he had his charm smile on his face and that look in his eyes that Brennan absolutely adored.

"Shut up and go talk to your sister."

"I don't think I can really do both at the same time."

"Smart ass."

"Hey! You know what, objectively I am very smart though that has nothing to do with my ass."

"Go away," she said teasingly; really she didn't want him to leave. Ever.

Booth walked over to Angela's office where he knew Tori would be. He didn't know what to say to her and he highly doubted that she had forgiven him. Bones sure thought so, but she didn't know Tori like he did.

Angela and Tori were sitting across from each other in some chairs. They were talking and laughing. He was tempted to just leave them. Tori looked happy and she didn't seem upset now.

"Angela?"

"Oh hey, Booth! What do you need?"

"Can I talk to Tori? Alone?"

"Yeah, sure thing." She got up and left and Booth took it as a good sign that Tori didn't cling to her arm and beg her not to. Booth was then left there, standing awkwardly.

Tori stood up and walked over to him.

_A/N: I love my evilness, don't you? I might not update for a couple days because I have friends to hang out with and Thanksgiving, but eventually you will know what happens._

_Hope you enjoy and please review if you want more. I usually accept bribes._


	13. Chapter 13

I walked over to my brother and gave him a hug. The instant he had walked in the door I had read his expression and I knew. I knew how sorry he was and how much he wanted to help me, how much he loved me. I also saw the tear tracks on his face, I had never seen my brother cry before and never did I think I would, but there he was right in front of me with tears on his face.

He held me tight and whispered, "I'm sorry, Tori."

"So am I, Seeley. I know I shouldn't have done those things and I know that I probably shouldn't have threatened to kill you."

"Probably. I really shouldn't have said those things, that was the past and I should have left it that way. And I shouldn't have yelled at you or pushed you for information."

"I wish you would have told me you weren't dead though and that you had stayed in contact with me. I really missed you these past five years, Seeley."

"I wish I had done that too. I also wish that I had told my friends about you," he pulled back and held me at arms length to look at me.

"Why didn't you?'

"I was afraid of dad. I couldn't stand up to him. I didn't want you to go, but once you did I didn't know what to do anymore. I thought it would all go away by not mentioning it."

"That I can understand. You know I really have changed?"

"Yes I know."

"Good and speaking of dad. When he called me before he said he wanted to see me. That he was going to track me down or something. I think he's going to try to make me live with him or something."

"Does he know you are in D.C.?"

"I don't know. I told him I was going to come and find you or Jared."

"Well if he does show up here I'm not going to let him take you."

"Thanks, Seeley."

"I owe you."

"Just a little. So what now?"

"I don't know."

"It's good that you, the adult, has so many suggestions. Personally I think we should move on and you should go out with Tempe."

"What was that?"

"You heard me," I yelled as I ran from the room. He immediately began to chase me. Then I ran into someone. It was Cam from yesterday.

My brother ran up from behind me, but immediately upon seeing Cam he slowed down to a walk. "Hey Cam."

"I can see where this is going now," she had a knowing look on her face, it wasn't of disapproval necessarily, but just a look of humor.

"Sorry, it was my fault," Seeley said.

"Oh I know. Just don't break anything. This is a multi-million dollar lab you know?"

"Yeah, we'll keep that in mind."

_A/N: so Booth apologized and everything is back, sorta. The end was just a little fun. I thought I should throw some of that in. This wasn't the best chapter ever, but I still want some feedback from my readers. Thanks!_


	14. Chapter 14

A week later I was starting to get bored. I had been hanging out in the lab all week while my brother was working a case and I had been talking with Angela a lot. Like more than I should probably.

I need friends my own age. All the Squints are great, but I need to be hanging out with people my own age. Since it was the middle of summer I couldn't really depend upon school to meet new people, so I was going to have to go out and just find some. I was pretty desperate for just some good old teenage fun and I was not going to find it in this place.

It was Friday afternoon and it was nice outside, not really hot like it had been, and I decided that it was the perfect day for a walk. So I found Cam and told her that I was going out, she was the first adult I could find, I didn't say what I was going to do, but I told her I would be gone for awhile. I wasn't even sure what I was going to do at this point, but I figured that I would just walk down the street and find something to do. If only I knew then.

Seeley Booth was sitting in his office and he was supposed to be doing paperwork while waiting for his partner to call. Really he was thinking over the past couple of weeks and of everything that has changed. It was a lot to soak in for such a short amount of time, but eventually he would and he would enjoy it. He had missed a lot of his sister growing up and he was just happy to be a part of her life again. A life, he was sure, had finally straightened out.

He of course had no idea what his devilish little sister was up to right now. She was in the lab safe and sound as far as he was concerned.

Turns out that there was a park not to far from the Jeffersonian. It was a fairly good sized one too and if you walk in a ways there is a section for skateboarding. Jackpot.

_A/N: Ok I am at a crossroad, should Booth and Brennan get together? If so then how? I want some feedback on this. Also just to point out the last little paragraph is Tori, I thought I should say this because I know my writing style can be confusing. Thanks!_


	15. Chapter 15

There was a fence going around the skating area. I pushed open the gate, but as soon as I did there was this guy all up in my face. He looked like someone I shouldn't mess with.

"Do you have a pass?"

"No, I didn't know I needed one."

"What are you new here? Of course you need a pass."

"Well can I have one?"

"No! You can't just walk in here and expect someone to just hand you a pass. You have to work for it doll face."

"I know you did not just call me that."

"Well then what would you prefer sweetheart?"

"I would like for you to cut that out."

"Sorry if I like to treat a lady nice! Maybe we should skip it and just go straight to you getting that pass."

"What do I have to do?"

"Let's go over to the corner and I'll show you." He indicated the far corner and I looked over there. Several people were sitting over there and they were all couples and all of them were making out. There was no way in hell I would do that with this scumbag.

"No, it's not worth it."

"Come on baby!" he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me towards him.

"Jay, leave her alone. Why do you always do this?" said the hot guy who walked over with skateboard in hand and no helmet that I could see. That's dangerous, I like dangerous.

"Why don't you ever mind your own business?"

"Go away Jay." Surprisingly he left. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. So I take it I don't need a pass?"

He laughed, "No, is that what he's telling people? He is shameless."

"Yeah I guess so."

"I'm Ryan by the way," he held out his hand for me to shake.

I took it saying, "Tori."

"Pretty name. So you are new in town right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I can see it written on your face."

"What do you mean?"

"You just have a shocked expression, like someone who is seeing something for the first time? Also the way you carry yourself suggests you feel uncomfortable."

"Wow, you sure can read people."

"My mom says it's a skill, my friends disagree."

"I think your mom is right, but perhaps your friends disagree because you don't use your skill for good." Just then Angela's phone, which I had borrowed before coming out just in case, started vibrating. It was a text from my brother telling me to come back to the lab. "I have to go now." I walked away.

He yelled after me, "Am I going to see you again?"

"Maybe."

_A/N: Tori needed a friend, or maybe more than a friend. I don't know yet. That's a lie I do know._


	16. Chapter 16

I stayed away from the skate park for a few days. I was going to make that Ryan guy squirm a little. He wanted to see me and to be honest I wanted to see him, but I wasn't going to look desperate. That would foil my whole plan.

But today was the day. I was going to walk to that skate park like it was nothing and I was going to act like I didn't care that he was there. It was going to be fun.

I told Hodgins I was leaving and I took his phone with me. I got to the park rather quickly for some odd reason. This time I made it through the gate without Jay getting in the way. I barely made it two feet though when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Ryan standing behind me.

"I thought that was you."

"Well it depends on who you thought I was."

"Well you are Tori right? Not her evil twin sister?"

"How do you know I'm not the evil twin?"

He laughed, "Good point. So what's up?"

"Not much, I just thought that maybe I should come and hang out here today. The lab was getting boring."

"Lab? What are you some kind of experiment?" He had a cute, little, sarcastic grin on his face.

I laughed, "No, it's a forensics lab. My brother works for the FBI solving murders and his partner works in the lab with dead bodies."

"How could that be boring? Gross maybe, but you could do experiments and stuff."

"The boss won't let me."

"Well that's not fair."

"Yeah I know."

"Do you want to go sit down?" he indicated a snack bar with some tables next to it.

"Sure." We walked over and he bought a couple waters and we sat down. He put one in front of me.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Nope. It's your turn."

"Ok well what do you want to know?"

"I don't know, just tell me about yourself."

"I like to skateboard."

"Well that was obvious."

"It still counts. So where are you from?"

"Ummm well that's hard to explain."

"Why?"

"Well you are just getting to know me and I don't want to ruin that for you."

"Ok different question. Where are you going to school?"

"I don't know yet. There is a high school down the street from the apartment and that's probably where I'll go I suppose."

"Well you are full of information."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, but for that I get another question. How long have you been in town?"

"About three weeks. What about you? Are you a native to this city?"

"I've lived here all my life. So are you here with your parents?"

"No I live with my brother. Do you live with your parents?"

"My mom yes. Why don't you live with your parents? Are they not in town?"

"Touchy subject."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok, no big deal."

"So on with less personal question. What is your favorite color?"

We went on like that for the next two hours. My brother text me several times to come back but I was enjoying myself too much to leave. I had made a new friend and he was really sweet, but in the end I had to promise him I would be back tomorrow to talk some more.


	17. Chapter 17

Well I almost didn't get to go to the skate park the next day. Turns out that my brother was pretty mad that I didn't come back when he wanted me to, who would have thought? Well I made a heartfelt apology, it was fake of course but he doesn't need to know that, and he let me go anyways. Except this time I had to pinky promise that I would come back as soon as he told me to, that probably wouldn't happen but I promised so that I could get going already.

I practically ran to the park, but a little less than I block from it I slowed down and caught my breath. I didn't want to appear desperate after all.

I kept my cool as I walked through the gate and I saw him on the other side of the park. He was waving and calling my name and he had saved a table for us.

"Hey Tori. I was waiting for you," he said as I sat down.

"Hey, yeah I had some stuff I had to do this morning."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." I added a shoulder shrug for effect.

"Really? You see because I get the feeling that someone is playing hard to get."

"Who?"

"You."

"What? That's ridiculous!" I pretended to act shocked.

"Is it really all that ridiculous?"

"To be honest, no not at all."

"That's what I thought. So why all the mystery? Why are you trying to be all cool with me?"

"Why aren't you trying to be all cool with me? That's a better question."

"You think it is a better question, but I would have to disagree."

"Well then we agree to disagree."

"No because you haven't answered my previous questions."

"I get the feeling that someone already knows the answer but he just wants me to say it."

"Who?"

"You."

"Well that may be true, but I won't know the answer in my head is correct until I hear you say it out loud."

"You are very intelligent. I'm used to matching wits with people far below my intelligence level." He just gave me a look that suggested to just get it over with. "Fine the answer to your previous questions is that I like you. Was the answer in your head correct?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was. Thank you for the compliment by the way."

"Your welcome. Now let the battle of wits be over, my brain hurts."

"I was hoping you would say that. So why don't we go see a movie sometime?"

"What? Like a date?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what it would be."

I had a horrible flashback to just a few years previous of this one. "I don't think I can."

"But you just said that you like me? You are sending mixed signals."

"Yeah I know but why don't we just stay friends for now? Less pressure that way and we can get to know each other."

"So you want to take it slow?"

"Normally when that question is asked it is implying something…"

"I don't mean that. I just meant you want to get to know me and then you will think about dating me?"

"Better. Yes that is what I mean."

"I'm sorry to imply anything. I wasn't suggesting that we would do that or even that I want to."

"You're a sixteen-year old boy, of course you want to."

"Hey now, I am very mature for my age!" he laughed.

"So friends?" I held out my hand.

"Friends," he said as he accepted it.

"Maybe instead of a movie we could meet somewhere else and hang out somewhere that isn't here."

"Do you not like skateboarding?"

"No I love it! I was just thinking that maybe we could do something different and I haven't really seen much of the city. I would love it if I could have a friend to show me around."

"There is a smoothie place around the corner. We could meet there around nine and I could show my new friend around." He put a lot of emphasis on the word friend.

"It's a deal." Angela's phone started ringing. "I have to go now."

"Alright well I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Good-bye, friend."

I just might have made the stupidest decision of my life…


	18. Chapter 18

So I thought all night about my decision to not date Ryan and well I think I made myself even more confused. I still have no idea why I didn't except. I mean the past is the past after all and it's not like Ryan would try to do anything to me that I didn't want to do. Maybe I just didn't trust myself. Maybe this wasn't about Ryan at all but me. Or possibly I was just scared to tell Ryan about my past and all the bad stuff I had done and all the "relationships" I had been in. I have no idea…

This is all I could think about as I walked to the smoothie place where we were to meet. It made me a little late because I was thinking and not really paying attention to what I was doing and I walked slower. Ryan of course didn't care, he was just happy to see me.

Basically we just walked around all day. We went to several shops and stopped at a wonderful Chinese restaurant for lunch. He showed me all of the usual tourist sites and a few other places that he personally enjoyed. It was great to see him in a different setting and I felt like I really got to know him.

Of course as usual we were interrupted by my brother wanting me to come back. I said goodbye and that maybe we could meet again tomorrow.

I arrived back at the lab to find my brother and Dr. Brennan sitting in her office. They were of course discussing the case and having their usual banter. Thankfully Angela soon came in and saved me.

"So how was the park today?"

"Well actually Ryan showed me around today so we weren't actually in the park."

"Excuse me," it was Seeley. "Did I hear Ryan?"

"Yeah that's his name."

"Who is this kid?"

"He's just this guy I met at the skate park. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? You've been going out every day to meet a boy and didn't bother telling me about it."

"I didn't think it would matter."

"Oh it matters."

"Why?"

"You have been going behind my back to see this boy. Jeez Tori you are out for a few weeks and already you are falling back into your old ways! What else have you been doing?"

"I haven't done anything wrong. I was not going behind your back with this. Ryan is simply my friend and we haven't done anything. I did not mean to be doing this behind your back but I honestly found nothing wrong with it." I said all of this with a flat, even tone. I was not about to get in an argument over this.

"I don't trust you."

"I don't blame you."

"I don't want you hanging around with anyone that is going to get you in trouble."

"Ryan is a nice guy. We haven't done anything that could possibly get us in trouble."

"I want to meet this kid."

"I want you to butt out. We don't always get what we want."

"Are you trying to make my life difficult?"

"That's what little sisters are for."

"Tomorrow you are staying in the lab."

"I've done nothing wrong so why am I being punished?"

"You are being punished because I can't believe you when you say you have done nothing wrong. I'm only doing this to help you."

I remained silent.

"Don't you have something to say."

"I was going to say something but then I realized that it would just get me into more trouble."

"Well at least you've learned something."

"What is that?"

"To keep your mouth shut in order to avoid more trouble."

His phone rang and he had to leave the office in order to answer it. My only thought was that I hated him.

"What was that about? He completely freaked out." Angela had no idea what had just happened of course.

"It's nothing."


	19. Chapter 19

So in the morning I went to the lab with my brother. I was completely prepared for another boring and uneventful day. Sure I had Angela and Hodgins to keep me company while being somewhat normal and Dr. Brennan, even though I love her, would be awkward and distant, but it wasn't the same as hanging out with someone my own age. I hate to admit it but I really wanted to go and see Ryan and I don't like the fact that I know that I can't. I guess I'm not used to not being able to do what I want when I want even though I have been through Military school.

Well the morning was as boring as I had hoped. Hodgins wanted me to help him sift through poop, Dr. Brennan was staring at some bones, and Angela was finishing a facial reconstruction. I decided to go into the autopsy room where Cam was and the only exciting thing that happened there was that I got to poke a brain.

In the afternoon however I got a huge surprise. I was walking out of autopsy and I was going to go up on the platform when the front doors opened and in walked Ryan accompanied by a security guard. I walked over to them thoroughly confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got bored and you never showed so I figured you might be here."

"Miss, you know him?" the security guard addressed me.

"Yes, he is a friend of mine."

"Ok well he is your problem now. If he breaks anything it's your fault."

"Well ok then." He released Ryan and walked away.

"So how's it going?"

"Ryan, how did you get security to let you in here?"

"I told them that I had information for Agent Booth. That's your brother right?"

"Yeah that's him. He's actually going to be here pretty soon."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Excellent question. I have no idea."

"So are you like grounded or something?"

"You could say that."

"What did you do?" he asked half jokingly.

I laughed, "Nothing."

"Of course. So are you not allowed to leave the Jeffersonian?"

"I can only leave with my brother or Dr. Brennan. Angela, Hodgins, and Cam have to call him for permission. He's acting like a psycho."

"I'm kind of getting that impression. So do I need to leave then?"

"No he actually said he wanted to meet you and here's his chance."

Seeley had just walked in and upon seeing me with a boy immediately approached us, "Tori, who is this?"

"Ryan. You said you wanted to meet him right?"

"Well yes I did but…"

"Is there a problem?"

"No not at all. In fact I am just thrilled to meet my little sister's new boyfriend." It was a sarcastic remark.

"Well sir, see that never happened. We aren't dating."

"So…"

"Seeley, I hate to say I told you so but well I told you so."

"Oh."

"Yeah it's ok you can apologize later. For now though you can start by buying us lunch. Why don't you go and invite Dr. Brennan?"

"Ok." He walked away.

"So that's your brother? He is scary."

"Well what did you expect?"

"I mean I figured he would be this like buff guy but kind of nice like you. No he is just big and buff and scary."

"He actually is really nice. You just have to get to know him a bit better is all."


	20. Chapter 20

Well of course that first lunch was a tad bit awkward but ever since then it's been great. Seeley has been awesome with Ryan and in fact they are friends now and he is sending me to the same school as him. I can hang out with Ryan whenever I want and he is even allowed to come over to the apartment if Seeley is there. As a result Ryan and I have also gotten a lot closer.

Now we have been in school for a couple months and I believe that I have adjusted to public school very nicely. I love the fact that you don't have to salute to any of your teachers and I get to go home at the end of the day. Ryan introduced me to his friends and I've made a few of my own. Life is good.

Except for the fact that Ryan still really wants to date me. I mean I want to go out with him too but I can't and I also can't explain to him why. That is his new favorite question: Why? I owe him the explanation though seeing as we are like best friends.

It was Friday after school and again the conversation had gone to us dating. He started to ask the normal questions but this time I gave him the answers he wanted.

"Why can't we go out?"

"Ryan, listen to me, it's not that we can't go out so much as I'm not ready for us to go out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It has to do with my past."

"Oh right the mystery past that you won't tell me about."

"I won't tell you because I know that you aren't going to like it."

"I don't have to like it I just want to know. You are my best friend and I want to know everything about you. Do you think that we won't be friends anymore if you tell me?"

"Something like that."

"That won't happen I promise."

"Fine. I think that if we go out I will slip into my old ways."

"Which are?"

"I'm getting to that. Look when I was younger my mother left my dad and she also left me with him and my two half brothers. That put me in a sticky situation because my father was an abusive alcoholic and I thought that Seeley and Jared resented me for not being their full sister. So years went by and I kept to myself mostly, but I started to resent myself and take part in risky situations. I didn't care what happened to me and deep down I was trying to die, but I guess I didn't have the courage to kill myself.

Anyways in middle school I started hanging out with kids that were in high school and a lot older than me. They weren't a good bunch to say the least. They were into drugs and alcohol and of course they were my friends so I started doing it too. I got closer and closer to all of them and eventually started dating one of the guys and I had sex with him. But then that relationship didn't last too long so I moved on to another guy in the group and eventually made my way around to all of them. Through the whole thing I was doing meth and I got addicted. God only knows what happened to me when I was high.

I have been to funerals for over half of the people in that group. Most died of an over dose, two got aids either from sharing needles or having sex, and several died in horrifying car accidents because they drove after getting high and drunk at one of our stupid parties.

All of this only stopped because one night the cops got wind that we were going to have a party and drugs were involved. You can imagine their surprise when they found an eleven year-old girl there who was stoned out of her mind. That's how my dad found out, it was because I was arrested and taken to the hospital. Seeley and Jared suspected the whole time but I suppose they couldn't believe that their little sister could do something so terrible." A steady stream of tears was flowing down my cheeks now. Ryan pulled me close and comforted me.

Several minutes later I continued, "So my dad was furious and he screamed and hit me. The next day he decided that when summer was over and I was done with my rehab sessions I would be sent to military school. The worst thing though was the disappointment in my brothers' faces. Jared refused to be in the same room as me and Seeley couldn't make eye contact. I was finally allowed to live with my grandfather though which made the situation slightly better. Although he would hardly even talk to me. Now you know."

"I'm sorry I bugged you so much to tell me and it obviously wasn't easy for you to do so. I'm even more sorry that you had to go through all that and that it still haunts you today. I understand now somewhat why you don't want to date me or anyone for that matter."

"Thank you."

"I want you to know however that I would never do anything to you. I would never pressure you for sex or offer you drugs or abuse you like your father so cruelly did. I genuinely care for you and would never allow such things to even cross my mind. I realize that your past probably will not allow you to believe me but I assure you that I am sincere."

"I know you are but I'm afraid that it's not that simply. It's not you that I think will get me to do all of those things again but me. I won't be able to stop myself from going back."

"How will you know if you don't try?"

"Trying could get me killed."

"I can protect you. I can make sure that nothing happens to you."

"You like to think that you can but believe me you can't. I am saving you the trouble of heartbreak."

"You're already breaking my heart by not giving me a chance."

"I want to but I'm afraid of what could happen."

"Forget about that and let me take care of it. With me around nothing can go wrong."

"That's very tempting but I can't possibly ask you to do all that for me."

"Too late. I already am." He stepped in and kissed me and it was final. There is no going back from here.


	21. Chapter 21

"Seeley, I need to talk to you about something." I walked into the kitchen where he was sitting with a beer in his hand.

"What is it Tori?"

"Rough day?" I indicated the bottle in his hand.

"Yeah but let's skip the interrogation and focus on what you need to talk about."

"I'm going to date Ryan. He's my boyfriend now."

"I don't like you having a boyfriend."

"I don't like you drinking, even if it is only occasionally."

"It's not the same thing."

"Just because you are an adult? Because we both now that if age were measured by experience and exposure rather than years we would be about the same age."

"I don't think you can handle a boyfriend."

"Why?"

"You were right about the age thing so tell you what I am going to speak to you as if you were an adult. Giving you a boyfriend is like putting me in a casino and handing me a stack of bills. I have a past gambling problem and chances are I would find it easier to fall back into those patterns rather than turn around and walk out of that casino."

"Have you been in a casino since going through the program, which I assume you did?"

"Yes for a case."

"Was someone with you? Generally you don't work cases alone."

"Bones was there. What are you getting at?"

"Does Dr. Brennan know about your past gambling problems?"

"Yes."

"Would you say that having her there made it easier for you to focus on why you were truly there? You previously stated that you were on a case so I assume that you weren't there to gamble."

"Yes I would say that."

"Well Ryan knows about my past and I feel that him knowing and being there will help me to focus enough not to slip into my old ways."

"You made a compelling case and I agree that you should date him. You should be a lawyer some day."

"I took a Debate class."

"Well you definitely got an A+ in that course. On the Ryan thing though?"

"What?"

"If I see anything happening that makes me suspect you are slipping back I am going to interfere. Will you promise not to hate me if I do?"

"I promise not to hate you if you should have to do that." I made a pinky promise with a grown man.

"Thank you."

"So would you say that being with Tempe makes a lot of things easier?"

"That's enough questions for tonight Miss Lawyer."

"Oh come on Seeley, what is with you and the hot doctor?"

"The hot doctor?"

"Sorry, what is with you and Dr. Brennan? I've seen how you look at her and I've also seen the way she looks at you."

"What are you talking about Tori?"

"Ever notice how every time you walk into a room she smiles? You do the same thing when she walks in too."

"There is nothing going on. We are just partners."

"Angela says differently."

"You spend too much time with her and Hodgins."

"You spend too much time working. When do I get to meet my nephew?"

"I talked to Rebecca yesterday and she said that Parker can come over Friday night and spend the whole weekend with us."

"What about Jared? Did you talk to him?"

"No matter how many times I call him I don't think he is going to change his mind. You know there is bad blood between you two. Besides if you don't like my occasional drink then you aren't going to want to hang out with him."

"I know he started drinking again but he is still my brother and I want to apologize to him."

"You are more of a grown up than him." I laughed. "Give him time and he will come to you."

_A/N: Next chapter is going to be a little Tori/Parker fluff probably. Are you as excited as I am?_


	22. Chapter 22

"This is the song that doesn't end. Yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end…"

"Parker, how do you know that song?" asked Booth.

"Aunt Tori taught me." The boy continued singing and playing as if he was never interrupted.

Booth glared at his little sister, "What? I'm a child of the 90's, I can't help it."

"You know he's going to sing that forever right?"

"Well that's sort of the point of the song that doesn't end."

"Lay off the sarcasm and come sit down for dinner."

"Alright come on Parker. We have to go eat because your daddy is a party pooper." She stood up and the six year-old grabbed her hand and let her lead him to the table.

They all sat and were enjoying their macaroni and cheese when Parker started asking questions, "Tori, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm in eleventh grade. What grade are you in?" she of course already knew the answer, but felt obligated to ask anyway.

"I'm in first grade. Why do you live with my daddy?"

"He's my brother."

"I know, but why don't you live with your mommy and daddy? I live with my mommy most of the time."

"My mommy and daddy don't live in D.C."

"Where do they live?"

"My dad lives in Philadelphia and my mom is dead."

"Your mommy is dead?"

"Yeah she got really sick and passed away." He can find out when he is older that she was actually high and committed suicide by slitting her wrists. For now it wasn't necessary knowledge, especially not for a six year-old.

"I'm sorry, Tori. So why do you live in D.C. instead of Philadelphia with your daddy?"

"I would rather live her with your daddy. I have more friends here anyway."

"Do you have a best friend?"

"Yes I do."

"What is her name?"

"Well his name is Ryan."

"Is he your boyfriend?' Parker laughed after he asked that.

"Yes he is."

"Is he going to come hang out with us?"

"Tomorrow he is yeah, but for tonight it's just you, me, and your daddy."

"What about Uncle Jared? Why don't you live with him?"

"Do you not want me to live with your dad Parker?"

"No, I just thinks it's kind of weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"Because he isn't your daddy and you moved here without your daddy and now you live with him."

"Well he isn't my daddy, but my daddy did want me to come and live with him so he sent me here." One more lie won't hurt for now.

"Oh, that makes more sense. So what are we going to do tonight?"

"What do you want to do Parker?"

"Stay up late and watch a movie, but first we are going to play some more."

"That sounds really fun." That's exactly what they did too.

The next day everyone slept in a little bit and had a nice breakfast of pancakes. Around eleven there was a knock at the door as expected. It was Ryan and when Tori opened the door he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Booth."

"Hi Ryan."

"Parker this is Ryan, last night I told you he was coming over, remember?"

"Yeah he's your boyfriend."

"I sure am and you are her nephew."

"Yeah."

"Tori said that today we are going to do whatever you want. So what are we going to do?"

"Go to the park!"

Right then Seeley's cell phone rang. When he was done talking into it he turned to the kids and said, "That was work. We have a new case and I have to be there ASAP."

"Well go, we can watch Parker."

"By yourselves?"

"What are we going to do with my nephew in the room?"

"Ok, but I'm going to check in as often as I can so be sure to keep your phone with you."

"I always do."

"Good. Thank you for doing this."

He went and got dressed and left for work.

"So do you still want to go to the park, Parker?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah."

"Then you better go and get dressed buddy," said Tori.

He ran off to his room, "He's pretty awesome your nephew."

"You barely even know him. How can you tell?"

"I just can." He kissed her seeing as there wouldn't be very much of that happening for the rest of the day.

_**A/N: Next chapter is the park and more fluffiness!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Ryan was right to think that there would not be much kissing happening that day. The three kids went to the park and they were having a good time on the swings when Tori noticed someone watching them. She quickly grabbed Parker's hand and took behind a small building that housed the bathrooms. Ryan jogged to keep up with them.

"Tori, what's wrong?" He noticed that there were tears begging to spill out of the corners of her eyes.

She whispered in his ear, "My dad was over there."

"We have to call Booth."

"No if we just leave now he doesn't have to know anything and he can't be mad. Besides if we call him it's going to start a big deal."

"Tori, from what you have told me about your dad just him showing up in D.C. is a big deal. This isn't something you can just run from. You need to call your brother and have him take care of it."

"We can just leave and take care of it later."

"No, the park has a fence around it and there is only one gate for pedestrians and to get to it we have to go past your dad."

"We can hop the fence easy."

"Parker can't. Look I know that you are scared and not thinking straight and you are just trying to keep all of us safe, but you need to call Seeley."

Hearing her brother's first name must have jarred her, "Ok I will." She got out her phone and told Seeley what was happening and he assured her that he would be there in a couple minutes and for them to stay exactly where they were.

Parker was scared because he knew that something bad was happening. He didn't cry but the look on his face made Tori and Ryan crouch down and try to console the boy. They didn't notice when a tall, scruffy man walked up behind them.

"I thought that was you."

Tori wheeled around and came face to face with her father for the first time in years. "You have the wrong person. I don't know you."

"Don't lie to me, Victoria. I want you to come with me." He grabbed her arm.

Ryan stepped between them, "She doesn't want to go with you."

"I don't know who the hell you are son, but you better just back off. You have no idea what is going on here and it's none of your business."

"Look at her. She is your daughter and you are hurting her. Why would she want to go with you?"

With his free hand the older man punched Ryan in the face and with his other he pulled Tori over to him. Ryan got up and punched the man and then they got into it and Tori was released. She ran and grabbed Parker and tried to run out of the park.

Unfortunately Ryan had just been punched in the nose. It was broken and must have hurt very badly because he fell to the ground and tried to stop the bleeding. Tori's father grabbed both her and Parker and pulled them to him.

Seeley had finally shown up with some other police officers. His eyes were met with the sight of Ryan on the ground bleeding a lot and his father holding both his baby sister and his son. He immediately went to his father and got the kids out his grasp.

"You've got a lot of balls to come here and try to take my sister and my kid. That or you are just the stupidest man alive."

"Are you really going to let these cops arrest your old man, Seeley?"

"Damn right I am. Boys take him." He nodded to the two cops close to him. "You aren't going to get away with this." The police officers took him and Seeley turned to the two kids, "Are you alright?" He had one hand on Tori's cheek and the other on Parker's.

"I'm fine, dad."

"Tori?"

"Same, but we should get Ryan to the hospital."

In the hospital Tori was sitting in the room with Ryan while Seeley took Parker to get a snack from the downstairs cafeteria.

"Ryan, I'm sorry my dad broke your nose."

"Babe, it's fine. I'm just glad that you're ok."

"Oh I'm fine, it was nothing."

"You're just lying to make me feel better. I know that your dad showing up was really scary for you and that it brought up some repressed memories and stuff."

"I can't keep anything from you. You're right but I will be ok."

"I don't know if I can say the same about my nose," he laughed.

Tori laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for trying to get my dad is back off. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, well it was the least I could do. I can't believe an old, drunk guy took me down though."

"He's a lot tougher than he looks."

"Yeah and now I feel really bad about what he used to do to you. It was ten times worse than what happened to me today." He looked down at his shoes.

"He never broke my nose though. You might actually be his first. Do you feel special?"

"You make it sound like I took his V card or something." He looked up laughing and playfully shoved her.

"I was trying to get you to laugh."

"It worked," and even though he couldn't breath through his broken nose and he had cuts and bruises all over his face he kissed her full on the mouth.

Seeley was on his phone out in the hall with Ryan's mother. He tried to break the news to her nicely.

"So let me get this straight. My son got in a fight with your father because he was trying to take Tori with him, even though he has a restraining order? Your father just showed up in the park like nothing was wrong?"

"Yes and he's pretty banged up."

"Oh man. Ok don't think I'm a terrible mother or anything but I can't leave work. I already took of once this week to take my daughter to the dentist and my boss won't let me off again. I really want to but I can't come down to the hospital to see him."

"I understand. We can take him to our apartment until you get off work and we can even take him to your place if you want."

"You do so much for me and my son. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all, it won't be a problem."

"Oh thank you so much."

"Anytime. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned to his son.

_**A/N: Next chapter is Booth talking to Parker and possibly some Bones magic!**_

_**Ok I know that I said that this chapter would be fluff but I got this awesome review from **_**Esmerelda Marie Smith-Watson**_** and I know that this isn't exactly what they wanted to happen and I tweaked it a bit but I owe this whole chapter to you. So Thank you **_**Esmerelda Marie Smith-Watson! **_**This chapter is dedicated completely to you!**_


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you ok, Parker?"

"Yeah. Is Tori? What about Ryan?"

"Tori is ok and Ryan's nose should be fixed in no time."

"Dad, who was that man?" Booth could see in his son's eyes how scared he was.

"Well, Parker, that was my dad."

"Is he Tori's dad too?"

"Yes he is. He is a very bad man and that's why you have never met him."

"He was mean to you when you were little right?"

"Yeah, me and Uncle Jared, and Tori. He won't ever hurt any of us again though or you. I am going to make him go away forever."

Parker nodded and then Booth saw Brennan walking down the hall towards them. He had called her after they got to the hospital and he knew Tori was ok and that Ryan would be soon. He had called his brother too.

"Booth, is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, Bones, everyone is fine now. Tori and Ryan are in there now waiting for the doctor to come back and do something."

"I'm sorry. I know I don't need to apologize because I didn't do anything, but I know how much this must irritate you."

"What really irritates me is that Jared isn't here yet. I mean you got here before him and you aren't even our sibling. Tori is scared half to death and he isn't even here for her. He needs to get over what happened all those years ago and be the big brother he needs to be. He's probably at some bar right now drinking already."

"I know he should be here Booth, but don't let Tori or Ryan see how angry you are."

"I know and I shouldn't have said anything in front of Parker either. He just needs to grow up is all."

"I agree. Is that the doctor?" Booth looked at the man Bones was pointing to. Sure enough it was Dr. Matthews walking towards them.

"Mr. Booth," he said. "I got the X-rays and I'm happy to say that the break isn't that bad. Ryan will not need surgery to repair the damage and it should heal on its own. He didn't lose too much blood and I recommend that he just lay down for awhile and rest up. He can take his preferred pain medication for the pain and swelling."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Sure thing and he is free to go now." With that he walked away. Booth opened the door and told Tori and Ryan that they were free to go.

As the two of them walked out the small group heard "Seeley!" from down the hall. Tori looked up and saw her brother for the first time in years. It was rather disappointing seeing as he was almost drunk and stumbling around.

"I'm glad you finally showed up Jared," said Seeley. "We needed you about an hour ago though."

"Why did you tell me to meet you at the hospital?"

"I just wanted to let you know that dad came and tried to abduct our little sister. In the process he beat up an innocent boy!" Seeley was now yelling at the top of his lungs. Screw not letting the kids see him angry, he was pissed and his brother needed to know.

"Booth maybe you guys should do this outside." He looked at Bones and then Tori over her shoulder. The younger girl had tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah let's do that. Come on Jared." Seeley grabbed his younger brother's collar and dragged him out. The kids and Bones followed him out. Booth put Jared in his car and the kids piled in after and they went back to the apartment.

When they arrived Ryan was put on the couch to rest and Tori sat by his feet talking to him. Parker went to his room, which he now shared with Tori, and Seeley and Jared prepared to dish it out in the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jared? You showed up at the hospital half drunk. It's not even noon!"

"Well I'm going through a tough time lately."

"What is so tough?"

"I got fired and you let Victoria come and live with you. You know what she's like Seeley."

"Ok Jared first off you getting fired had to do with your drinking and second Victoria is our sister, which means we take care of her and stand by her no matter what happens. She has changed by the way and she feels bad, not that you care! What is your problem with her?"

"You mean besides her drug addiction and constant need for sex? It's the fact that dad didn't start beating us until she showed up! If her and her skank whore mother had never come around we could have had normal lives Seeley!"

"What dad did is not that little girls fault!"

"You still see her as a little girl? That's cute but, you know what she's done and who she is. I say we let dad take her back to Philly and out of our lives!"

"Let dad take her? You can't be serious. Hasn't she been through enough hell? You know as well as me that she had it worse when it came to dad than either of us. Do you know what he used to do with her? Ever wonder why she was always the last one to be put to sleep and why it took so long?"

"Well I think she brought this hell upon herself! The people she used to hang out with were a bunch of crack heads and whores."

"Ever think that maybe she turned to that to escape what was happening at home? All of us did something to get away and you have no room to talk because you took up drinking! You're an alcoholic Jared and you aren't even trying to help yourself."

"I don't need help!"

"You can't even see it! Reality check Jared, you are an adult who is acting like a child. Get over yourself and help Tori. She needs us now because she has never had anyone before. You said yourself that the people she hung out with weren't good to her."

"You're the one who needs the reality check if you still think that Victoria is good for anything. She is a useless whore just like her mother and wherever she goes nothing good ever happens. If you want to protect your son you will let dad take her with him." With that Jared left the apartment.

Booth looked at the couch and saw Tori's tearstained face. He couldn't blame her for crying, if he heard his brother saying stuff like that about him he would do the same. He couldn't believe Jared would say such terrible things.

"Tori, I'm sorry you had to hear all that." Booth went over and put an arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure he will come around eventually sweetie."

She didn't say anything. She just sat there and cried.

"I'm going to start lunch." Tori nodded and he stood up.

Ryan sat up on the couch and put the palm of his hand on Tori's cheek. She looked up at his eyes and more tears spilt out. She quickly stood and stepped away from the couch.

Turning back she said, "I'm sorry you had to see that." Then she went in the bathroom and locked the door. Ryan knew better and so left her alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Tori stayed in the bathroom through lunch. So when the guys were done they sat in front of the TV and soon enough both Parker and Seeley were asleep. Ryan was worried about Tori so he stayed up thinking about what had happened.

Ryan couldn't imagine saying such things about his little sisters. No matter what they did he knew he would always love them. Sure the worst thing that either of them had ever done was punch a kid on the playground, but even if they did get into some bad stuff Ryan was going to be there for them. He promised himself this right there.

Then he got up off the couch and walked over to the bathroom. Upon knocking on the door he heard a small "Yeah" and could tell that Tori was sitting on the floor. So he proceeded to slide down the door and sit on the other side of it.

"You ok?"

"Getting there."

"I'm sure your brother didn't really mean all that and he'll come around eventually."

"Not if he's drunk all the time."

"Maybe Seeley can talk to him after he cools down and help him with his drinking problem."

"Forget it. Jared doesn't want to have to do anything with me. You heard him, he would rather I just went back with my dad."

"I don't think he really meant that. He's just having trouble getting over the past."

"It's been two years. How many more am I going to have to wait?"

"I think Jared is going to come around soon. He just needs to sort out some things first."

"You think?"

"Of course. He's your brother and deep down he really loves you."

There was some sniffling behind the door and then it opened. Ryan stood and they hugged.

"Thank you, Ryan."

"Sure thing."

"Where is Seeley?"

"Him and Parker fell asleep in the living room."

"Oh ok, well let's go in my room so we can talk." She took his hand and led him down the short hallway to the door that Parker had entered earlier.

Once inside Tori shut the door and Ryan said, "I thought I wasn't allowed in your room."

"Technically you're not, but I think that Seeley would approve just this one time. So how's your nose?"

"It's ok for now. I took something for the pain at lunch."

"That's good," she said as she sat on the bed. Ryan was unsure as to whether or not he should join her. After only a moment of hesitation he did.

"So…"

"Tell me something about yourself."

"You already know everything there is to know."

"No, like a secret." She had a mischievous, but cute smile on her face.

"Why do you want to know a secret about me?"

"Because you already know a lot of secrets about me."

"Ok…well believe it or not I am still a virgin."

"Really? You?" Ryan nodded. "Well you're lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"Sex complicates things."

"How so?"

"It's one of those things that you can never take back and it makes things awkward. Plus a lot of responsibility comes with it."

"Do you wish you had never done it?"

"Absolutely." Tori gave Ryan a kiss. "Thank you for telling me your secret," she whispered.

Ryan kissed her and replied, "Anytime." Then before you knew it they were making out in her bed.


	26. Chapter 26

I was on top of Ryan. Both of us knew that this was about as far as things were going to go. In fact Ryan was surprised that it had even gone this far.

Booth had woken up from his nap to find Ryan gone and the bathroom door open. Surely they would have woken him up if Ryan's mother had been here, but upon looking at the clock he realized she wasn't even off work yet. Booth also noticed that the door to the room that Tori and Parker shared was closed. That's never a good sign.

Seeley burst into my room. I looked up at him awkwardly. How could I not when here I was in my bed on top of a boy with the door closed? Suddenly I realized the situation I was in.

"Get up."

"Seeley this isn't what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like you making out with a boy on your bed behind a closed door."

Both Ryan and I were out of the bed and standing in front of my brother at this point. "Yeah, but that was as far as it was going to go."

From the look in his eye I get the feeling that no matter what I say he is still going to be furious. "Tori I have given you just two simple rules to follow when living under my care. What are they again?"

"To finish school with good marks and to not have boys in my room with the door closed." I looked down, ashamed at what I had done. Why must I always screw up?

"So what made you think it would be ok to have Ryan in here with the door closed and me asleep?"

"Seeley we just came in here to talk. We didn't want to wake you up. Upon entering neither of us had any intentions to make out whatsoever."

"Yeah I didn't think you had, but do you see what happened anyways?"

"Yes and I'm real sorry."

"You realize you share this room with your nephew right? What if he had walked in on the two of you the way you were?"

"I didn't think about that," I said that in the smallest voice that had ever even come out of me.

"So now there is a new rule. No boys in your room when I'm asleep or out of the apartment. Actually don't have boys here at all when I'm not here."

"So now there are four not-so-simple rules?"

"I can add more if you like." The look in his eye told me he didn't want to be messed with.

"That won't be necessary, sir. I mean Seeley."

"Sir? So military school did teach you something," he muttered as he left the room. Then he yelled from the living room, "Leave the door open and Ryan stay off her bed!"

"I'm such an idiot."

"You could have blamed it on me."

"No that would have been wrong seeing as it was my fault."

"We were both there. Either of us could have done something."

"But did either of us really want to?"

"No."

"And there's the problem. I can't be trusted with boys alone."

"Can any teenage couple really be trusted alone? I don't think it's just us."

"It's me. I'm slipping back to how I used to be!"

"No. Look I promised to watch out for you and so from now on I will keep my hotness to a minimum." He laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Deal."


End file.
